A DAY IN THE LIFE OF A GREEN TITAN
by moodooman
Summary: All about Garfield Logan...the Green Teen!


_I'm not really a big fan of Beast Boy (Changeling) but I find him….rather tolerable….and so I decided to write something exclusively about him—this one time—just because I'm in a good mood. Again, I don't own him, and since I'm not 'obsessed' about him (my obsession is focused on the mysterious woman he's supposedly in love with…yeah, BBxRaven all the way!), this might not be in character…but…enjoy! _

--------A DAY IN THE LIFE OF A GREEN TITAN--------

He had been every animal under the sun—from a miniscule amoeba to the largest of whales. He was once a majestic eagle, soaring through the skies with the wind ruffling his green feathers and clouds twirling around his head. He had been a ferocious lion and a timid mouse; a deft primate and a lazy sloth…heck, he'd even transformed into a Tamaranian beast! But he'd always liked 'transforming' into one thing the most. It gave him ultimate pleasure…made him a happier Titan…

The alarm blared. As the titans gathered in the briefing room, Gar stirred in bed. "Five more minutes…" he mumbled. "Just five more minutes, please." The stern voice of the Titans' leader echoed through the P.A. system they had recently installed: "Beast Boy! Gar! Get up NOW! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

With a heavy sigh, the green teen rolled out of bed. Just as he got to his feet, he heard a deafening 'whoosh' outside his window. He made his way to it and saw the humongous T-Ship hovering in the air. The half-man, half-machine spoke again: "OK, Gar, we're going on without you…just come on your own! It's Dr. Light, at Pier 25…got it? C'mon, move, move, move!"

'Great,' though Gar, 'my friends just abandoned me! What now?'

Quickly, he slipped on his costume, opened his window and jumped out. He just fell, free and peaceful…lower, lower, lower…the wind felt good against his furry face on that warm summer day. When he was but a few feet away from the ground, he transformed into a magnificent swan…an emerald swan…and elegantly floated to the ground. Then, quickly transforming into a cheetah, he ran to the shore and leapt far and high, above the water, and once again basked in the freshness of the wind. Seconds before he touched the deep blue water, he morphed once more…now into a slender swordfish…one of the fastest fishes. He ripped through the water and, in what seemed like no time at all, rejoined his comrades at Pier 25. It was quite a sight.

The madman they were fighting had his brow creased at his fists ready. A slim blond girl held him by a golden lasso while a masked young man threw a net over him. A stunning woman with fiery orange hair soared through the sky, shooting red blasts of energy bolts at the criminal while he was getting a dose of ultrasonic energy from a cybernetic man. Another man and woman attacked him from the front and back—the female unleased a large shadow in the shape of a large bird and the man shot laser beams from his eyes. 'They look like they have everything under control,' thought Gar. 'Why would they need me?'

Before he could even finish his thought, the felon unleashed a blinding ray of light upward, and apparently killed a few birds with his white hot stone. The flying woman fell to the ground, severely wounded, while the net around the criminal was cut open. He continued to shoot the ray of light, directing it any which way—not aiming at anything specific. The woman with the lasso was forced to let go and the shadow of the bird was overpowered by the blinding light. The boy with the heat-vision was tossed back into the half-man, half-machine and there they lay, the Teen Titans, unconscious, on Pier 25.

Without losing a second, Gar transformed into one of his standard attacking animals—a Tyrannosaurus Rex and charged at the master of illumination, successfully tossing him to a side. Then, he became a small hummingbird and soared up above the doctor, and then changed into a mighty elephant. Just before he was crushed, the madman rolled to a side and unleashed another blast of light. Gar was expecting this…he quickly became a small rodent and managed to lodge himself of the foe's head. Then, he crawled down the doctor's suit and bit his arms and legs. The enemy fell to his knees. To finish him off, Beast Boy took the form of a seal and kicked the enemy into the water, where his suit malfunctioned and died. Then, using the seaweed that grew along the pier, Gar made temporary handcuffs for the villain.

Hours later, when the Titans regained consciousness (and were healed by the powerful empath among them) they expressed their gratitude and pride…pride for Gar…sine he had basically taken on the king of luminosity alone and had been successful in sending him to prison.

"You did it! But what took you so long?" joked the Titans' leader.

"Well, I came, didn't I? I came and saved your butts!"

"Yeah, yeah, big deal…whaddaya say we go and celebrate this victory?"

"How 'bout some pizza!"

There was Gar, in his greatest form—the form that all his friends and all the citizens of San Francisco loved—himself.

---THE END---


End file.
